How to Train a Speedster
by kittlekat1
Summary: Training a speedster is HARD-as Barry's about to find out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any characters, products, people, or things mentioned. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Oh, and **_italics_** mean that they're speed-speaking. **

* * *

><p><strong>How the Second Speedster Got His Powers<strong>

* * *

><p>Barry shoots out of bed when a scream pierces his and Iris's little ranch house and he's <em>moving<em>, his heart beating rapidly. Wally wasn't a screamer in general, but that one time that Wally had been up on the roof with him to put on Christmas lights and had fallen and broken his arm wasn't something Barry was going to forget soon. He'd know that scream anywhere.

"Oh my God...Wally!" Barry sprints to his room and quickly realizes that the kid is _not_ in bed, the kid is _not_ in the kitchen or living room, which means that the kid is... "Oh ****, _Wally!" _

Barry throws open the backdoor and flashes to his woodshed lab, nearly kicking the door down in his haste. The building is smoldering from a lightning strike...and if Wally's in here...

"****!" Barry kneels down next to his prone nephew, who's lying spread-eagle on the floor, eyes shut, vibrating slightly. So much for one-in-a-million chance. "Wally? Wally!"

"Barry?" he hears Iris slam the backdoor shut and sprint over to them, where Barry's scooping Wally up in his arms. The nine year old's small and skinny, and it's easy to sprint back to the house, flashing by Iris in the middle of the yard. She probably can't see them entirely, but she knows that he's holding something...someone. "Oh my God. _Wally!_"

Barry drops Wally on the kitchen table and spins his wheels for a half-second, trying to decide what to do. Wally suddenly spasms with a pained cry, and Barry realizes that the pure energy filtering in his system, giving him superspeed, is going to kill him. He's too little to handle it.

Barry yells, "Iris, turn off the electricity!" and grabs jumper cables from the garage. He clips them to Wally's hands, then to the plugged in toaster, just as Iris kills all the lights.

They immediately shine back on, and Wally cries out again, panicking Barry. The lights grow brighter and brighter and then-black. The lightbulb shatters in the light above them. Barry immediately covers his nephew as glass plinks onto the table around the two.

Wally's not trembling as badly, Barry can feel, and Iris appears with a flashlight, pale and pursed lips betraying her fear. Barry sighs in relief-he might've just blown all their circuits, but the energy was killing Wally anymore.

Wally's brilliant green eyes flicker open with a groan. Barry grips his shoulders, relief morphing to anger. "Are you stupid? What were you thinking? You could've gotten killed!"

Wally doesn't understand him, Barry knows, because his eyes were foggy and he frowns up at them, confusedly. For a moment Barry is hoping that all the energy took the speed from him-spared him. But then Wally asks, much too quickly, "_Uncle Barry what happened I feel weird why does everything hurt why does Aunt Iris have a flashlight what happened?" _

Barry sighs out, relief and worry. He is alive, that is the main thing, but Barry worries-he's still so young, and to have his powers, to learn how to use them...

"_That was so stupid Wally you gave us heart attacks what were you doing in the shed at two in the morning?" _Barry asks sharply, still gripping his shoulders.

Wally's eyes clear a little and he bites at his lip, obviously unused to having Barry yell. "_I was trying to recreate the Flash experiment and then it was lightning-ing I was coming in and then it something happened why does everything hurt?_"

Barry realizes that Wally is scared, so he makes himself relax and lets him go. Iris comes forwards, concerned and worried.

"Are you okay, Wally?" she frets, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Wally automatically lets her but frowns when she speaks.

"_Why are you talking so slow Aunt Iris I'm not stupid._"

Barry winces and squeezes Iris's hand as she touches his cheek again. Without Barry on him Wally sits up, looks around, and asks, "_Why am I on the table Uncle Barry with the toaster?_"

"_We needed to get the extra energy out of you._" Barry sighs again and grips Wally's shoulders again, leaning in so that the boy has to look at him. "_You did it right the experiment worked now you have superspeed but you are in so much trouble you won't be using it for ages."_

Wally looks stunned. "_You said it would never work!"_

_"I didn't think an eight year old would recreate my experiment,_" Barry admits, and he has a no small tinge of pride that _his_ eight-year-old could. "_It was mostly an accident anyways I have no idea how you managed it but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook._"

Wally frowns, his now superspeedy mind working through his words quickly. When he speaks, he's not indignant, as Barry thinks he would be. "_Wait you're the Flash?_"

Barry glares at him. _"Yes and no you can't be my sidekick you are in a lot of trouble do you know how scared you had us you could've killed yourself!"_

Iris puts her hand on his back, momentarily distracting him. "Please speak slower so I can get into this lecture, too," she requests calmly, gently pulling Barry away from Wally's shoulders.

"Sorry, hon." Barry kisses her cheek, remembering that Wally was still recovering from his father's...treatment of him, and that sometimes high physicallity would alienate him. "Wally, you could've killed yourself. That was dangerous and stupid and completely irresponsible, _and_ you scared the absolute he-_eck_ out of the two of us. I trusted you and then you did something so stupid!"

Wally frowns at him. "_What?"_

Barry looks at Iris. "He's just like I was. Can't understand normal speed for talking. I'll translate."

Iris nods and listens as Barry explains in an untelligible babble.

_"You could've killed yourself that was dangerous and stupid and completely irresponsible and you scared the heck out of the us I trusted you Wally and then you did something so stupid!"_

Wally hunches his shoulders. _"I'm sorry Uncle Barry I really didn't think it was that bad I didn't mean to scare you it scared me too the lightning supercharged it I'm sorry Uncle Barry I really am I didn't mean to scare you and Aunt Iris I'm sorry Aunt Iris I didn't mean to scare you!"_

Barry looks at Iris. "Wally just apologized. He's sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright, kiddo," Iris comforts, still holding hands with Barry, mostly for support. Learning that Barry was the Flash had stopped her world for nearly an hour; of course Wally, being young and having superspeed, processed in little under twenty seconds. She is still coming to terms with it, with having another speedster in the family, her little redheaded nephew with that bright, goofy grin. She's already worrying about the late nights he and Barry will share, fighting criminals.

_"She says it's okay,_" Barry translates, then sighs and rubs his forehead. _"You'll be missing school for a while until you can slow yourself down it took me about a month it might take you that long as well we won't know until later I'll train you but only to control your your speed not to use them."_

_"You aren't gonna let me work with you!" _Wally protests.

_"Why would I trust you to work with me fighting really big problems when you can't even stay in your bed when you're supposed to?_" Barry shoots back, and he flinches mentally as Wally winces, like he was expecting a slap. _"First you learn to control your speed, period."_

_"Yes, sir." _Wally slows down immensely, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, like he's putting periods behind each word. "I'm sorry, Aunt Iris."

Barry blinks, shocked at the quick progress, but Iris grins and kisses his forehead and speaks a little quicker, so Wally can hear it a little better. "Don'."

"Think so?"

"Ofcoursekiddo!"

"Hey!" Barry throws up his arms. "Iris! Don't make him promises like that!"

Iris smirks at him and pats his arm as she passes...and then his butt, not even looking back to see his aghast expression and Wally's snickering one. "I know you, hon."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Love the reviews! <strong>


End file.
